Food Syllabus
Dinner Mains Chevreuil au Bleu $29 Ingredients * Venison Short Loin (marinated in: Coriander, Cinnamon, Black Pepper, Juniper, Star Anise) cooked medium rare * Soft boiled quails eggs seasoned with salt and pepper * Blue D’Auvergne: * Fresh pasta sheet (egg and flour) * Rapini, arugula, escarole, lettuce * Coppa(cured loin from the inside pork shoulder) * Beet roots pickled in sherry vinegar * Chervil and fresh black berries * Balsamic cippolini onions * Madera jus(chicken stock, madeira wine) Allergy warning * Gluten, dairy, egg Mise * Fork, Knife, Soup Spoon Drop line * New Zealand Venison Loin with sautéed rapini and escarole with fresh pasta, garnished with quails egg, Blue D’auvergne and coppa, finished with madeira jus. Tajine d’Agneau $29 Ingredients * Braised Australian lamb shank * Braising liquid containing: onion, garlic, ginger, coriander, fennel seed, chilli, honey, turmeric, cinnamon * Couscous(turmeric, mint, parsley, green onion, almonds, sunflower seeds, sultana raisins) * Beetroot topped with raita(olive oil, pomegranate molasses, coriander, lemon, ginger, chilli, salt) rubbed with mechouie (sumac, zaatar, mint, fleur de sel) * Bok Choy * Garnished with cilantro, figs, cinnamon Allergy warning * Gluten, nut, dairy, seeds Mise * Fork, Steak Knife, Soup Spoon Drop line * Braised Moroccan style Lamb shank with couscous, roasted beets, bok choy, and figs. Saumon Sauvage $29 Ingredients * Wild Coho Salmon * Fava beans * Miso baba ganoush (yuzu, miso, smoked egg plant, japanese mayo, olice oil) * Fresh chick peas * Turkish Falafel * Puffed black rice * Salsa verde Allergy warning * Egg Mise * Fork and Knife Drop line * Wild Coho Salmon with fresh fava beans, chick peas, Baba ganoush, and Turkish Falafel topped with black puffed rice and salsa Verde. Fletan au Tamarin $31 Ingredients * Haida Gwaii Halibut poached in white wine, butter, and tagine spice * Lightly sautéed vegetables: sea asparagus, fresh peas, snow peas, and pea shoots * Tapioca spiced with: olive oil, dried mint, espelette, salt, and pepper * Tomato/Tamarind broth(fish stock, tomato, tamarind, anise, fennel, coriander, onion, celery, leek, white wine) * Jalapeno Pistou (Jalapeno, mint, cilantro, Japanese mayo, yuzu, fish sauce) Allergy warning * egg Mise * Fork, Knife, Soup Spoon Drop line * Poached Haida Gwaii Halibut server with sea asparagus, fresh peas, snow peas, and tapioca in a tomato and tamarind broth with jalapeno pistou. Rouleaux de Printemps $24 Ingredients * Goat cheese spring roll(goat cheese, celery, spring onion, water cress) * Beetroot Humus(pistachios, beetroot, red wine vinegar, cumin, fennel, coriander,mint) * Sautéed seasonal vegetables and greens dressed with lemon and ginger Allergy warning * Nuts * gluten Mise * Fork and Knife Drop line * Goat cheese spring rolls served with sautéed rapini, kale, mustard greens, endive, and radicchio. Mussels Congolaise Mussels $24 Ingredients * Tomatoes * Coconut milk * Onion and garlic * Lemon/lime * Chipotle * Cumin * Coriander * Fennel seed * Black pepper * Cilantro * Side of frites and Dijon mayo Allergy warning * Egg Mise * Fork, Knife, and Spoon Drop line * Mussels steamed with coconut milk, chipotle, tomatoes, garlic, lemon, lime, served with a side of frites and Dijon mayo. Coquotte Mussels $24 Ingredients * White wine * Cream * Onion * Bacon lardon * Garlic * Coriander seed * Fennel seed * Black pepper * Parsley/green onion garnish * Side of frites and Dijon mayo Allergy warning * Egg * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife, and Spoon Drop line * Mussels steamed with white wine, cream, garlic, bacon lardon and server with frites and Dijon mayo Vin Blanc Mussels $24 Ingredients * White wine * Butter * Onion * Celery * Leeks * Garlic * Coriander seed * Fennel seed * Black pepper * Parsley/green onion garnish * Side of frites and Dijon mayo Allergy warning * Egg * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife, and Spoon Drop line * Mussels steamed with white wine, butter, onion, celery, leeks, garlic and served with frites and Dijon mayo Petite Plates Tartare De Beof $17 Ingredients * Sirloinb tip beef * Chives, tarragon, sundried tomatoes, capers, smoked tomato paste * Cippolini onion rings (buttermilk soaked then breaded w/ chestnut flower and parsley) * Spicy red pepper aioli * Pastruma * Parmesan crisps Allergy warning * Egg (aioli can be omitted) * Dairy(onion and parmesan crisp can be omitted) Mise * Fork, Knife Drop line * Beef tartare served with cippolini onion rings, pastruma, parmesan crisps and a spruce tip aioli Salade du prunes $14 Ingredients * Macerated Okanogan plumbs * Basil hips * Basil and black sesame pesto * Shaved goats feta * Pickled greens * Pomegranate molasses vinaigrette Allergy warning * Dairy * Nut Mise * Fork, Knife Drop line * Okanagan Peach Salad with a basil and black sesame pesto, shaved goats feta and pomegranate molasses vinaigrette. Foie de Canard “Villa Lorraine”$19 Ingredients * Foie gras terrine (seared lobes of foie seasoned with cardomon, cinnamon, white pepper, ginger, and anise. Layered with mouse using the same spices as well as sherry and green peppercorns) Served Chilled * Truffled brioche French Toast(house made brioche, dipped in egg and truffle oil batter and toasted evenly) * Spiced bread crumbs * Port reduction * Kreik granite(made using sour cherries and kreik beer) Allergy warning * Gluten * Egg * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife Drop line * Foie gras terrine with truffled brioche French toast and port reduction. On the side a kriek granite to be used as a palate cleanser in between bites. Sardines $11 Ingredients * Smoked paprika sourdough * Cured sardines * Tomato relish(tomato, fennel seed, brown sugar, sherry, olive oil) * Chermoula (ginger, red onion, mint, parsley, preserved lemon, olive oil, lemon juice) * Chilli crème fraiche Allergy warning * Gluten * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife Drop line * Cured sardines served with tomato relish, chermoula, and chilli crème fraiche on smoked paprika sour dough Les Tomates de Saison $18 Ingredients * Heirloom tomatoes * Julienned basil * Burrata * Olive oil * Current Caper Vinaigrette: fennel, garlic, anchovy, turmeric * Moroccan olives Allergy warning * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife Drop line * Seasonal tomato salad served with Burrata, fresh basil, and a caper current vinaigrette. Amuse Gueles Cuisses de grenouilles $12 Ingredients * Frogs legs farm raised in Washington * Bordelaise sauce (tomato paste, red wine, chilli, coriander seed, honey, chipotle, garlic) * Avocado ranch (buttermilk, Japanese mayo, cilantro, avocado, garlic, black peppercorn, oregano, lemon juice, salt) * Carrot and celery salad with spring onions dressed with a sherry vinaigrette * Frogs legs finished with sumac Allergy warning * Egg * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife Drop line * Barbecued frogs legs with a celery and carrot salad, and avocado ranch. Calamars Farcis $14 Ingredients * Ocean wise calamari stuffed with veal (ground veal, lemon grass, ginger, garlic, chilli, cumin, lemon juice, red onion, mint, parsley, cilantro) * Chilli aioli * Taro root chips * Cilantro stems Allergy warning * Egg Mise * Fork, Knife Drop line * Veal stuffed calamari with a chilli aioli and taro root ships Scampi $13 Ingredients * Black tiger prawns( ocean wise certified from Thailand) * Scampi dressing including: yogurt, fish sauce, Harrissa, cumin, and garlic * Herb salad: parsley, mint and cilantro dressed with lemon and olive oil Allergy warning * Dairy Mise * Fork, Knife Drop line * Harissa spiced ocean wise prawns with raita, preserved lemon, and a herb salad. Spiced Bar Nuts $4 Ingredients * Almonds, hazelnuts, pistachios, walnuts and pecans * Roasted on high heat then tossed with chilli, garlic, maple, tajine spices, pepper, and salt then caramelized in the oven Allergy warning * Nut Mise * None Drop line * Chilli and maple spiced nuts Mixed Olives $8 Ingredients * Selection of olives * Caper berries * peppadews * preserved lemon * garnished with red pepper, harrisa, parsley, and mint * dressed in a mechoui vinaigrette (mint, zataar, sumac, salt, lemon juice, olive oil) Allergy warning * None Mise * Spoon and Ramekin for pits Drop line * mixed olive boat, topped with a red pepper harrisa and fine herbs Fromages $23 Ingredients * A selection of cheeses changing daily * Seasonal fruit mostarda(fruit, white wine, white wine vinegar, mustard seeds, sugar, mustard seed oil) * Lavash * Fruit seed crisp Allergy warning * Gluten * Dairy * Nuts Mise * Fork, Steak Knife Drop line * The selection of cheese includes…. Served with seasonal accompaniments, spiced nuts, lavash, and seed crisps Selection of cured meats $20 Ingredients * In house cured meats by Edward, always changing selection, * See food runner for selection * Chicken liver pate(shallots, sherry vinager, maple syrup, garlic, fresh thyme, salt, and butter) * Toasted sourdough with olive oil and vin cotto Allergy warning * Gluten * Dairy Mise * Fork, knife Drop line * The selection of cured meats including: x, y,z, and chicken liver pate served with toasted sour dough. Pain Du Jour $8 Ingredients * Daily selection of sourdough bread, served with whipped butter of the day Allergy warning * Gluten * Dairy Mise * Steak knife Drop line * “xyz” bread with whipped butter Small Salad $9 Ingredients * Hannah Brook Farm greens containing over 40 different varieties of greens and flowers from farms in Burnaby and Maple Ridge * Apple cider dressing containing: apple cider vinegar, olive oil, salt, Dijon, honey, and lemon juice * Parmesan crisps Allergy warning * Dairy(parmesan crisp can be omitted) Mise * Fork, Knife Drop line * Hannah Brook Farms greens with apple cider vinaigrette and a parmesan tuille Poutine a la Belge $9 Ingredients * Hand cut French fries * Roquefort blue cheese * Green onion and parsly * Vincotto * Green and pink peppercorns * Peppercorn sauce * Green onion and parsly * Chicken stock * Blue cheese can be substituted for applewood smoked cheddar Allergy warning * Dairy Mise ''' * Fork, knife '''Drop line * Poutine a la belge with Roquefort blue cheese, peppercorn sauce and topped with green onion parsley and vincotto Bread Roll $3 Ingredients * Sourdough bread roll * Smoked paprika butter Allergy warning * Dairy Mise * Steak knife Drop line * Warm bread roll with smoked paprika butter Pomme Frites $6 Ingredients * Hand cut Fries * Dijon mayo * BEEF FAT in fires Allergy warning * Eggs * Not Vegetarian Mise * Fork and knife Drop line * Kenenbec pomme frites with a side of Dijon aioli. Croquettes $9 Ingredients * Potato * Panko breading * Herb de provenance: thyme, rosemary, lavender, salt * Smoked cheddar * Fried parsley * Chilli aioli Allergy warning * Dairy * Gluten Mise * Fork and Knife Drop line * Smoked cheddar croquettes with chilli aioli. Desserts Mama Rizk $12 Ingredients * Honey crème brulee (cream, egg yolks, honey, salt) * Katafi pastery * Fresh kumquat and mint salad * Pistachios * Blood orange and orange blossom granite * Edible gold Allergy warning * Dairy * Gluten * Nuts Mise * Dessert fork and spoon Drop line * Honey crème brulee with crisp katafi pastry, fresh kumquat and mint salad, pistachio, blood orange granite and edible gold Terre Rocheuse au Chocolat $12 Ingredients * Belgian chocolate mouse (cream, eggs, sugar, gelatin, salt, dark chocolate, cream) * Cocoa almond streusel (butter, brown sugar, flour, ground almonds, salt, cocoa powder) * Caramelized cocoa nibs * White chocolate coral * Chocolate caramel * Buttermilk and raspberry sorbet Allergy warning * Dairy * Gluten * nuts Mise * Dessert fork and spoon Drop line * Belgian chocolate mouse with chocolate almond streusel, white chocolate coral, chocolate caramel, and buttermilk and raspberry sorbet. Nauge de Noix de Coco $12 Ingredients * Frozen coconut cloud * Passion fruit caramel * Black sesame case * Finger lime zest Allergy warning * Dairy Mise * Dessert fork and spoon Drop line * Coconut cloud served with passion fruit caramel, finger limes, and a black sesame crust. Gateau au Fromage et Fraises $12 Ingredients * Aerated cheesecake (cream cheese, cream, sugar, lemon juice, salt) * Graham cracker strussel (flour, whole wheat flour, toasted wheat germ, brown sugar, butter, honey, salt, baking soda) * Strawberry sorbet (fresh strawberry puree, trimoline (inverted sugar)) * Sherry compressed strawberries (sherry vinegar, sugar, strawberries) * Garnished with lemon zest and nasturtium leaves Allergy warning * Dairy Mise * Dessert fork and spoon Drop line * Aerated cheesecake, graham cracker streusel served with strawberry sorbet and fresh strawberries. Petit Four Platter $20 Ingredients * Selection of changing desserts including hand made chocolates and petite fours * Check the white board at pastry pass before every shift Allergy warning * Will vary based on selection Mise * Finger food Drop line * The selection of petite fours includes … Peche et Mures $12 Ingredients * Fresh Okanagan peaches * Anglais (cream, vanilla, egg yolk, sugar) * Black berries * Financier: ground almond, brown butter, egg white, sugar, honey, corn starch * Black berry buttermilk sorbet * thyme Allergy warning * Dairy * Gluten * Nuts * Eggs Mise * Dessert fork and spoon Drop line * Okanagan peaches with Anglais, thyme financier, and a blackberry buttermilk sorbet. Clafoutis au Prune $18 (serves two) Ingredients * Okanagan plumb * Brown butter ice cream * Milk * Sunflower seed * Mint * Icing sugar * flower Allergy warning * Dairy * Gluten * Nuts-sunflower seeds * Egg Mise * Dessert fork and spoon Drop line * Okanagan plumb clafoutis with brown butter ice cream. Index Katafi: Shredded filo pastry Tapioca: Starch extracted from Cassava root native to Northern Brazil. Taro: Tropical root vegetable with a sweet nutty flavour. Clafoutis: Traditional French Dessert with fruit baked into a flan like batter. Mostarda: Italian candied fruit and mustard condiment, traditionally served with boiled meats or cheeses. Vincotto: Sweet Italian condiment made from cooking and reducing wine must. Harissa: Spicy North African paste flavoured with garlic, cumin, chilli peppers, Serrano peppers, and many others. Peppadew: Brand name of a South African sweet Piquante pepper. Bordelaise Sauce: Classic French red wine sauce named after the region of Bordeaux. Contains bone marrow, butter, shallots, and demi glace. Roquefort: Cows milk blue cheese from southern France. Blue D’Auvergne: Cows milk blue cheese from southern France. Hannah Brook Farm: Small Maple ridge farm specializing in salad greens and organics. Espelette: Mexican pepper now grown in France. Lavash: soft un leveaned flat bread from western Asia. Pastirma: Highly seasoned air dried and cured beef from Turkey. Flavoured with cumin, fenugreek, garlic, and hot paprika. Chermoula: Moroccan marinade typically made of herbs, oil, lemon, and garlic. Traditionally used as a marinade. Falafel: Traditional middle eastern fried patty usually made of chickpeas or fava beans. Granita: Semi-frozen purre made from water, sugar and various flavourings that is disturbed during freezing to produce a sort of “slushy” effect. Ocean wise: Vancouver based marine preservation group. Items deemed to be ocean wise are produced through sustainable ethical practiced and are monitored by the Vancouver aquarium.